


Only You

by datboy1717



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sakurako is sensitive, Strap-Ons, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datboy1717/pseuds/datboy1717
Summary: Himawari and Sakurako have always been the best of friends for ages. So when Sakurako starts to develop feelings for Himawari , it leads the both of them down a path they did not expect , but definitely do not regret...
Relationships: Furutani Himawari/Ohmuro Sakurako
Kudos: 6





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting here ... and this is the first time I've tried to write a Yuri Story ... I hope you enjoy,

It was all because of Akari , Sakurako was certain it was. why else would she initiate something like that.  
'Oh yeah , me and Chinatsu chan do it all the time , its just fun and besides its practice for the future, you know', says akarin with a small smirk.  
'Is that so , I wonder if....' says Sakurako.  
'If ?' Asks Akarin curiously.  
'Ano .. nothing , its nothing. '  
Why did Himawari pop into her head at that moment. Well they were childhood friends after all , they've known each other for years , it was only natural Sakurako would want to try practising kissing with Himawari , Right ?  
Sakurako decided to hit the grocery store on the way home , remembering she was low on Tampons where she ran into Kyoko.  
'Whassup babe ?' greeted Kyoko  
' Kyoko senpai , What's up ?' ,replied Sakurako  
'Nothing much , just getting some rum raisin for Yui and I , we wanna experiment with food in bed tonight , its gonna be great '  
' Oh really , that sounds fun... Say .. Senpai , can I ask you something?' asks Sakurako shyly ,  
'Ask away sunshine' , replied Kyoko without skipping a beat.  
Slightly blushing Sakurako asks , 'Is it weird for two friends , who are girls , to be … well …  
' Yeah ?' interjects Kyoko.  
'Kissing? ' finishes Sakurako . A Short silence , In which Sakurako thinks ' Oh fuck , She's gonna think im weir- ' , ' No I don't think its weird , after all if you're good friends with whoever that person is, it shouldn't be weird should it ? Its just a very nice feeling , and a way of showing how much that person means to you , you Know like me and Yui ' .  
' I see , well thanks Kyoko ' , said Sakurako.  
' No worries pumpkin ' , replied Kyoko.

Sakurako couldn't help dwelling on Kyoko words ' Fun , a way of showing how much you mean to a person' .  
' I see' She bit her lip in embarrassment , reached over , turned off the Care bears night light , tried to push Himawari out of her mind and go to sleep.

' Here you go , open wide Sakurako ' , a sweet voice purred , Sakurako turned to gaze at Himawari looking at her fondly, holding a crystalized honey candy between a pair of chopsticks , ' aaahh ' complied Sakurako ' I wanna try that too ' , said Himawari , she pulled Sakurako closer , ' Could I get a bite Sakurako ?' , Himawari leaned closer ….Sakurako woke up with a blush on her face that would make a tomato envious.  
'Oh god ' I need to do something about this'  
She relieved her feeling underneath the covers , something she had been doing more and more often recently , at first she had tried to curb the feeling , telling herself It was wrong , Himawari was her friend . It would be weird . But lately she had ended up screaming Himawari's name whenever she came. Something that her older sister sometimes heard and made her grin.

*Ring Ring* , Sakurako's iPhone rang , ' Huh , Oh its Himawari' . She answered the phone.  
'Hey Sakurako , are you free today , I thought I might come over , I downloaded that new kaguya Sama episode , you wanna watch it together ? '  
' Sure Himawari , come over whenever , and you don't need to bring your boobs as well '  
' Oh very funny , see ya Miss Flattie'

'Ah Himawari's coming over , I better get ready'.  
She had a bath , put on some perfume , and there was a feeling of nervousness today she had never felt before whenever Himawari was coming over , it was really inexplicable.  
Sakurako had decided to go out and get some snacks , in truth she was just feeling really bored waiting for Himawari.

Coincidently she ran into Himawari on the way out , ' Oh hey Sakurako '  
' Hey boobies , im just gonna get some snacks , wanna come ?  
' Sure ' replied Himawari . They walked the two blocks to the closest convenience store , Sakurako picked out the BBQ flavoured Pringles , a favourite of Himawari's , she knew.  
Himawari got a Miranda , Sakurako's favourite drink.  
' Lemme pay' interjected Himawari when Sakurako reached into her wallet in her back pocket.  
' Oh no no no , don't worry '  
' Well .. thanks Sakurako' , said Himawari , with a small smile.  
They walked the few blocks back home , neither speaking , simply enjoying each others company ,the cherry blossoms were in full bloom , they looked beautiful . The gentle breeze scattering them about like Snow on a Winters Eve , painting a very beautiful picture , revolving around two girls walking home together hand in hand.

' Ithedaki Maas ' (Im Home), yelled Sakurako as she walked inside , carefully removing her shoes.  
Himawari had been in Sakurako's home so often she might as well lived there . They headed for Sakurako's bedroom after grabbing two glasses from the kitchen,  
When they got into the room , Sakurako booted up her laptop , Himawari tossed her the USB and she caught it deftly , ' Thanks boobies'  
' You know you should really stop calling me that , flatty'  
' Whatever ' retorted Sakurako , they poured the chips out into a bowl , and the drinks into glasses , they both settled down and snuggled under the same cover , and pressed play on the laptop , starting the episode.  
During the show , Sakurako felt her body temperature rising , despite the AC being on 19°C , ever so often she would glance at Himawari when she thought she wasn't looking , twice Himawari caught her eye and smiled gently , before returning to the show.  
' Sakurako you're so warm , I feel so cold ' , Himawari snuggled closer to Sakurako , she felt her heart skip a beat , Himawari's soft , sweet , scented hair right in her face , she resisted the urge to deeply inhale , afraid of looking like a creep . She simply ran her fingers through Himawari's hair slightly scratching her head , Himawari felt instantly soothed at Sakurako's touch , so gentle.,,,

She herself had had feelings for Sakurako , but was too nervous of wrecking their friendship to confirm them , but occasionally she couldn't help daydream about scenarios involving herself and Sakurako , both of them without clothes , and entwined together....  
' – Hey Himawari , Ive got something to say to you ' Sakurako spurted unexpectedly.  
' Yes ? responded Himawari  
Sakurako teeok a deep breath , trying to steady herself and calm her throbbing chest.  
' The both of us , we've been friends for the longest time , I feel like you know you just as much as I know myself , And I know I°ve not always been the best friend to you …. but you've always been that to me , Im so grateful to be someone you care about , Himawari '  
'Sakurako …' said Himawari caught completely out of the blue , speechless.  
' I ..I love you Himawari' , Now that the words had come out she couldn't stop them , they came tumbling out.  
' Ive always loved you , even before I can remember , you , and only you , and even if you don't love me , which I wouldn't be surprised. I just have to say it , you make me think stuff Himawari , I only feel this way about you , and I-I -I …'  
-Himawari placed her hand on Sakurako's cheek , pulled the younger girl closer to her and started to kiss her - Sakurako was carried away with surprise and couldn't do anything , until she came to her senses and started to kiss Himawari back , she felt Himawari's tongue meet her teeth eagerly asking for entry , which Sakurako eagerly granted , both of their tongues rolled around , each exploring the other's mouth , and then Sakurako moaned into the kiss ..... a sound that acted like a stimulant to Himawari's dormant sexuality.

They broke the kiss apart only to breathe , connected by a thin string of saliva , both of them looking at each other in a way they had never seen before , Himawari's erect nipples could be seen through her thin crop top betraying how turned on she was.  
Do you want this Sakurako , do.. do you want me ? ' Asked Himawari , blushing furiously and looking at the carpet ,  
' I do Himawari , you have no idea how much Ive fantasized about this moment'  
' Oh wow , please lock the door , Sakurako ' said Himawari.  
' Oh fuck I almost forgot - imagine if my sister saw what just happened , jeez ' Sakurako walked towards the door , locked it , and when she turned around , Himawari was in the process of taking off her crop top , her navy blue bra in full display , Sakurako felt her knees go weak , she stumbled onto the bed , taking off her T-shirt at the same time , her smaller than average boobs making her a little self conscious , expecting Himawari to be disappointed .  
But Himawari simply beamed , reached out and enveloped Sakurako in another heated , passionate kiss.  
Sakurako reached behind Himawari and methodically undid the latch on her back , took off her blue bra , uncovering her smooth sculpted breasts , put her right hand on her left breast and lowered her face , took a erect nipple to her mouth , and started sucking and squeezing at the same time , the twin pleasure stimulants causing Himawarit to throw her head back and moan frantically.  
Both their breath started hitching and getting deeper . Sakurako could feel her panties getting soaked slowly ,'Oh fuck ' , she revelled in the smooth feel of Himawari's tits 'Aaah Sakurako , Sakurako ', groaned Himawari.

'I think we don't need to have our clothes on any more , do we ' asked Himawari.  
'Oh wow , Himawari , said Sakurako , they started desperately taking off their pants : tight jeans in Himawari's case and a mini skirt in Sakurako's.... Both of them now stripped of any clothes except their panties , a black lacy one of Himawari's and plain white Pokémon one on Sakurako.  
Sakurako suddenly gripped Himawari's biceps and forced her on the bed 'Sakur- started Himawari , and Sakurako bit down on Himawari's panties and slowly started dragging them down , making direct eye contact with Himawari, causing her to blush frenziedly , and before long , there was Himawari's pussy , looking pink , swollen , and very appetizing , her folds slick with sweat and ….  
Sakurako trailed an experimental finger through , she could feel the heat radiating from her pussy, begging for her to touch her ,  
' Jesus Himawari , you're absolutely soaked 'Sakurako commented.  
'Its all your fault ' whined Himawari ,  
'Oh , I know ' replied Sakurako , with a sexy smirk , 'Can I ? ' she asked for permission one last time ,  
'Just fuck me already ! ' , Himawari screeched . Sakurako's mind is already on overdrive . The sight of Himawari's thick thighs , lovely toned stomach and abs and dripping cunt slowly making her dizzy with lust , something primal awoke in her - she needed this , she's always needed this - she just never realized , she lowered her face slowly down to Himawari's budding flower , inhaling the strong bittersweet musky smell of a woman , she reached out with her tongue and gave an experimental lick upwards Himawari's cunt , '' Fuck !!! Sakurako '' , Himawari gasped , her back spasming into an arch.  
'Oh wow , Himawari , you taste amazing' Said Sakurako  
'Don't … don't say something so embarrassing ', Himawari refused to make eye contact , instead opting to look down at the rose pattered bedspread , which was slowly started to get soaked by both horny girls juices . Sakurako reached out with both hands , each gripping Himawari's thighs ,  
'Sa- Sakurako , what are you doing ? Sakurako started to push her face into Himawari's pussy and started to lap and lick , tasting Himawari's sweet nectar with every sample , Himawari threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs until Sakurako broke off , took her mouth off Himawari's clit and started aggressively kissing Himawari on the mouth delving her tongue so deep Himawari could do little but gasp and buckle , her vagina suddenly cold without Sakurako's tongue.  
Sakurako kept at it till they both couldn't breathe and broke away to get some air - both panting heavily , breasts heaving in the cold crisp air .  
'Baka (idiot) , do you wanna wake up the entire house ? keep it low ' Sakurako hissed.  
'Ah fuck im sorry Sakurako Ill try to keep it down ' Himawari replied apologetically.  
'You damn right better ' Sakurako got back down on Himawari's honeypot and started thrusting her tongue inside Himawari and continued non stop violently tongue fucking Himawari , who was now biting down on a pillow to muffle her screams.  
If sakurako hadn't been holding down her legs they would have been flinging out about in the air , Sakurako started inserting her fingers slowly , an index finger at first slowly easing her way , Himawari so wet now they didn't even need any lube , Himawari slit is so swollen and simply oozing juice , which Sakurako is only too happy to clean up for her , relishing the sweet taste , her mind now slowly basking in the sheer bliss and almost dizzy with how turned on she was , with every single little twitch of her finger she could make Himawari squeal and squirm , so much Power !  
Suddenly Himawari's voice sounded raspy , she was breathing very hard now , ' Sakurakoooo , Im going to - going to ' she starts bucking her hips more vigorously , she grasp the golden locks of Sakurako's hair and forces Sakurako's face in front of her cunt and starts grinding her hips faster and faster - as her breathing became more erratic - and her moans loader and louder - and the bed creaking dangerously - and the fluids flowing freely - until ' FFFFUUUUUUUCKK !!!! '  
Himawari orgasms with mind shattering intensity , her legs starts shivering and her breasts are moving very fast now in accordance of her breathing and she lies back on the bed , blacked out with the primal urge between her thighs now satisfied.

Sakurako quickly cleaned up with her tongue.... all of Himawari's juices , and snuggles closer to Himawari who had come to her senses by this time , both of them start giggling , slowly at first and then uncontrollably ,  
' Sakurako , I love you so much ' . Himawari looks at Sakurako with such tenderness and fondness that Sakurako feels the edges of her eyes begin to moisten , she looks down hastily at the floor.  
' These damn ninjas chopping onions ' she says , Himawari chuckles softly , as they looked at each other Sakurako felt a magnetic pull toward Himawari's plump sweet lips and leaned in for a kiss , Himawari reciprocated , lips partly opened and they start kissing..... until Himawari suddenly pulls back.  
' Oh gross I can taste myself '  
' Geez you're such a baby '  
They both start giggling again until Himawari grabs Sakurako by the hips and pulls her closer ' You made me cum , I think its only fair I return the favour ' 

Himawari's hands were running up and down Sakurako's sides, feeling up her hips and waist and the curve of her ass. Having denied her own desires for so long, Himawari couldn't get enough of these soft , smooth curves under her hands. She wanted to taste every inch of skin with her tongue. Sakurako feels her pulse starting to rise and the hairs on the back of her head begin to rise.

' Take your bra off ' Himawari orders , her assertive tone turning Sakurako on even more than she already was, as she obeys without question . She reached behind and undid the clasp on her back , and let her bra fall loose , her boobs were nowhere as big as Himawari and Sakurako feared that Himawari would be disappointed , but Himawari just Grinned , and purred ' Perfect ' .  
Sakurako's tits displayed out for her - only for her - cute and round and perky - the nipple straight and erect ,sharp enough to cut glass , heaving up and down because Sakurako was breathing very heavily , Himawari reached out with her left hand and slowly started pinching her tit, slowly at first and then she started squeezing rougher and rougher , and then she reached close and grabbed one tit in her mouth and started sucking , Sakurako leaned her head back and started to whimper.  
She raised both her hands up to give Himawari better access to her boobs as she started rolling the nipple around with her tongue , Sakurako could feel heat pooling in her loins as Himawari kept squeezing and sucking and squashing her breasts .  
Himawari placed her face in between Sakurako's cleavage and started peppering her chest with tender and warm kisses and started reaching up to her neck sucking on a very sensitive spot. ' 'Himawari stop you're gonna leave a Hickey ', but Himawari didn't stop , she was far too gone to even understand English at this point , and the trail of kisses continued on up her neck and her face and her jawline - until she reached her ear and started affectionately nibbling on her earlobe ,  
'Ah jeez , this feels so wrong but so good ' , Himawari starting gently sucking on her earlobe and a low whine escaped Sakurako's lips , her panties now absolutely drenched that you could wring a glass with it.  
'I guess that's enough of the teasing – It's time for the main course' growled Himawari.  
'What .. what are you planning to do Himawari ? asked Sakurako , her voice betraying barely controlled anticipation.  
'Oh , you'll find out sweetie ' , Himawari voice dropped two octaves as she got off the bed and picked up a hair ribbon that was lying on the desktop , she tested the firmness with her hands , seemingly satisfied - she approached Sakurako who was now sitting on the bed with her legs crossed , ' what's going on Himawari ? '  
'Just relax honey , lemme take care of you , can I blindfold you ... please ?'  
' I don't know Himawari ….im ...a little nervous …. will you promise to untie me ,, if I cant handle it any more ?? '  
'Of course , we'll keep the safe words as 'Yellow' and 'Red' , yellow to slow down, and red to stop , are you OK with that ?  
'Yes that sounds reasonable' Sakurako replies.  
Himawari reaches into her handbag and pulls out a vibrant blue dildo and strap --- ' Oh sweet Jesus '  
Sakurako lets out an involuntary shudder as she imagines that *thing* penetrate her virgin pussy , she feels a mixture of fear and excitement, 'Are you OK with this Sakurako' Himawari asked gingerly.  
Sakurako found herself nodding vigorously even before she got to think about it , deep inside her she knew ... she wanted it deep inside her.  
Himawari finished tightening the blindfold around Sakurako's eyes placing gentle kisses on her face and cheeks before nibbling her ear again  
'Get on all fours ', muttered Himawari , her voice surprising deep.  
'You mean like the doggy position ? whispered Sakurako.  
'Exactly like the doggy position' said Himawari.  
' O-o-o-ok ' Sakurako slowly got on her feet and hands , she arched her back straight up bending her knees. With her pussy , wet and absolutely dripping with her juices looking extremely inviting , Himawari finished strapping on the strap on , ensuring the dildo was attached on firmly , she slowly licked her lips at the sight of Sakurako's sopping wet pussy,  
She grabbed hold of Sakurako's soft supple ass cheeks with both her hands , 'Your ass is soooo smooth ' Himawari babbled in appreciation,  
'Stop it, Himawari you're embarrassing me !', her face turning crimson,  
'You're so cute when you start blushing '

Himawari started slowly inserting her fingers inside Sakurako's warm pussy,  
'Welp looks like we don't need any lube '. Smirking , she brought the dildo up to Sakurako's mound and slowly started inserting ,  
' aaaahh ' Sakurako moaned , the first contact like electricity , heat pooling low in her stomach, Himawari's hands felt like hot irons on her butt,  
Himawari started pushing completely inside her , Sakurako's pants started become deeper and she starting writhing , sweat dripping off her sexy musclular physique, Himawari pushed the entire length , hitting that little bundle of nerves at the end , Himawari felt her muscles tighten as she started thrusting - slowly at first -and gentle - and then - she started thrusting faster and faster and harder , the sound of sweaty skin slapping on skin , the clapping sound of sex , Himawari groaning and clenching her teeth and forcing her hips back and forth and back and forth , Sakurako completely lost her mind and started screaming out ' FUCK FUCK !!! YES FUCK , RIGHT THERE HIMAWARI , OH FUCKING GOD !!!!!!  
Himawari started getting even more turned on and started ramming even faster , the sound ringing out even louder . Both of them moaning like animals in heat , Himawari raised her hand and spanked Sakurako's naked ass , ' OHH FUCK AGAIN !!! ' she raised her ass a little higher and Himawari spanked her again and again and again , until Sakurako was crying from the pain and pleasure - and her ass cheek turned red and sore , Himawari started grabbing her boobs for a grip and kept fucking her , after few more minutes of non stop incessant animalistic sex , ' OOHHHHH FUCK IM CLOSE, IM GONNA CUM IM GONNA FUCKING CUM !!!!!!!! 'Himawari had her right had gripping Sakurako's ass cheek and her left hand squeezing her boob and her hips moving wildly back and forth until Sakurako screamed at the top of her lungs 'FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' , her legs started twitching uncontrollably as the waves of pleasure rode through her entire body.

Himawari gently pulled out of Sakurako's pussy andsShe collapsed in a sweaty mess on the bed : Himawari let her breathe for a while and simply laid down next to her , enjoying her warmth and wrapped her arms around her . Sakurako leaned forward and nuzzled Himawari's hair with her nose , and whispered ' I love you '.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Any comments or feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
